Japanese Treasure
by heaveniswhite
Summary: Jack's team are out on a search for a Japanese girl who was reported kidnapped by a cab driver. But is the cab driver the one behind the kidnapping or is there someone else behind those blue collar shirts?
1. Chapter 1

Forehill International School

8:10 AM

A Japanese girl around sixteen years of age is jogging up the steps of the Forehill International School as the final bell for the first period rang through the halls. "Good morning Miss Higaki." Mr. Henry Stocks, the principal greeted her with a nasty grin on his face. "I'm sorry Mr. Stocks, I missed the bus trip and so I took the subway." Ritauro or better known as Eunice, explained. "You're still late and you know for a fact Ms. Higaki that I'm austere in punctuality. This wasn't also your first time but because you're one of my top excellent students, this is my last warning of such behavior. Do I make myself clear?" This is one of the many well-memorized sermons of Mr. Stocks every morning. "Yes sir." She responded. "Good. Now, go to your first class and tell your professor that I have excused you today." The man said. "Thank you sir. Have a nice day." She then sped off to her first class.

4:30 PM

"What a day huh?" Celene Garret, Eunice's one and only best friend said. "Yeah. First, I got a morning lecture – oh, not really a lecture, from Mr. Stocks for being late again then the arrogant, Mr. Nelly gave me an A Minus for not knowing the exact time of the Napoleon Bonaparte's death. He's crazy, you know! As if he also knows. I bet my grades are better than his way back on his high school years." Eunice laughed and so did Celene. "Oh, before I forget, are you coming to dinner with us?" Celene asked. "Tonight?" "You forgot huh?" Celene shrug. "No. Of course not. Count me in. I'll be there." Eunice replied. The two took the bus going home.

Higaki Residence

5:45 PM

(In Japanese) "Ritauro, you're going to be late for the Garret's dinner. Come on now." Mrs. Higaki called from the kitchen. "Just a second Ma." Eunice called back. After a minute, Eunice finally came down wearing a pink silky dress with purple linings and a pair of silver flats that she and Celene bought in an auction store last week. Her hair was neatly tied and secured with a chopstick. "You're absolutely gorgeous sweetheart." Mrs. Higaki commented. "Thanks Ma. Why aren't you dressed?" Eunice asked. "Oh, I'm not going. I've shifted in for extra dollars to baby-sit Mr. and Mrs. Cook's son." Her mom said. "Ma, why did you do that?" "Do what?" "You cannot not go to Mrs. Garret's birthday dinner." Eunice said. "I'm sorry sweetheart but we need extra money. Our tofu and noodle business does not click that much now that summer is approaching. Don't worry, I already called Mrs. Garret and explained to her and she understands. They're a good family sweetheart. Anyway, I want you to bring these to them and that'll serve as our gift for Mrs. Garret. Okay?" Mrs. Higaki handed her a box wrapped in blue gift wrapper with a white bow tie topping the gift. "Okay. I won't stay late anyway. I'll go now." "Okay. Take care of yourself and call me when you get there. I won't be leaving the house for an hour yet." The two bid goodbye and Eunice left the house and started walking the block corner until she finds herself a cab.

Inside the cab

6:15 PM

"Where do you say we're going again Miss?" The cab driver asked. "To 55 Street, East Avenue, sir." Eunice answered. "Are you a Chinese?" The driver asked again. "No sir. I'm a Japanese." Eunice answered again. "What's your name?" The driver looked at her with interest. She did not reply. She pretended that she didn't hear him asked. She could feel something bad is going to happen so she decided to stop the cab. "But we're not yet in 55 Street, East Avenue Miss." The driver said. "It's okay. I remembered I'm not actually going there. Here. Keep the change." Eunice handed over a paper bill and tried to open the door but it was locked. "Sir, will you please open the door?" Eunice asked worriedly. "Oh no. You're not going anywhere." The driver hit the gas and drove off. Eunice immediately reached for her cell phone in her purse and dialed 911. "Please help me. The cab driver I'm riding right now is kidnapping me. I'm on the North approaching the Times Square. My name is Ritauro Higaki. I'm-ah!" Eunice became unconscious. The cab has now two passengers. One was Eunice, the other one was with the driver who hid beside the driver's seat. "Hello? Miss Higaki?" An operator voice echoed from the phone then the associate man threw the phone out of the window along with the gift Eunice brought with her.


	2. Chapter 2

13 hrs. and 15 min. MISSING

Higaki Residence

7:30 AM

"She never called you after she left the house?" Vivian Johnson asked Mrs. Higaki. "No. But I told her to when she gets to the Garret's Residence." Mrs. Higaki replied as her tears runs down her rosy-white cheeks. On the staircase, Samantha Spade approached a girl in a jumper. "Are you Celene Garret? Friend of Ritauro Higaki?" Sam asked the girl. "Yes. I'm Eunice's best friend and she's like a sister to me coz we're both only child and girls." Celene replied. "I'm Agent Samantha Spade, you can call me Sam. Can I ask you a few questions about her?" Sam asked and Celene nodded. She then sat beside the girl in the staircase holding out a pen and her small notebook.

"Hey Jack, I just got a call from the 911 and it happened that she called to report them that she was kidnapped by a cab driver. She last said that she's in the North heading fro the Times Square then they heard a hard knock from the receiver. Then lost contact." Martin Fritzgerald reported to their Senior Agent Jack Malone. "Seems like she was knocked out of conscious." Jack said. "We're we going to start?" Martin asked. "Hey! Look what I've found? Ritauro's cell phone and a gift package thrown in the street near the Times Square. A route officer saw these this morning around 4 AM as he's doing his daily route-inspection. He brought these to the nearest police station in case the owner would ask it from them." Danny Taylor interrupted the two's conversation and brought with him the gift and Eunice's cell phone.

"Martin, go check all the cab garage's in case we can find a lead. Danny, go to the kid's school and check something there. I'll let Sam handle the friend's family and let Vivian talk to the mother." Jack commanded. "Oh! Does the kid had a father?" Jack asked. "The father died 13 years ago of by-pass heart surgery. Relatives mostly lived in Japan." Vivian interrupted. "What I don't get is, they're not rich to just kidnap the kid and they were never involved in any dirty businesses and the kid was a straight A student…" She added. "Not really a straight A student, I just found out from the best friend that a professor named Mr. Carl Nelly gave her an A Minus for not knowing the exact time of Napoleon Bonaparte's death. How rhetorical could his question be? And how harsh could he get?" Sam interrupted the little group talk. "Okay. Danny, school; Martin, cab; Sam, the Garret's and Viv, the mother. We need more details. I'll go check whether this has got to do with their race. Call me if you find anything okay." Jack ended the group discussion and each went to their designated assignments.

14 hrs. and 45 min. MISSING

Forehill International School

8:00 AM

"Mr. Henry Stocks, my name is Martin Fritzgerald, FBI. I just want to ask a few questions about Ms. Ritauro Higaki. She was reported…" "I know what happened to her. Mr. Garret called me up as soon as he found out about it from Mrs. Higaki. What can I do to help?" Mr. Stocks interrupted Martin's introduction. "Well, we've been told by Ms. Celene Garret that you have lectured Ms. Higaki the morning before she disappeared regarding her punctuality. Is that right?" Martin asked. "Yes, I had. She was late for 5 days straight and all her excuse was that she missed the bus trip. Obviously, she was but I think there is a reason behind missing the trip for school that made her took the subway." Mr. Stocks said. "Do you suspect her of doing something besides going to school?" Martin asked again. "I don't suspect her but I can't help thinking that she might. She's a straight A student Mister…" "Call me Martin…" "Martin. Ever since she studied here. We've got no problems with her and she's been active in all activities here in school and a friend to everybody." Mr. Stocks continued. "Does she had relationships with boys here in school? Or does she even go out with the boys?" Martin questioned. "Well, I saw her with Ralph Marquez having lunch very often these couple of weeks. Maybe, he's courting her or something. Why don't you ask him or maybe Celene, her best friend, about Ralph." Mr. Stocks answered. "Thank you Mr. Stocks, I wouldn't hold you too long. Thanks for these informations. Please contact us immediately if you found or heard something new." "I will. Thanks for dropping by." "Have a nice day, sir." Martin shook hands with Mr. Stocks. He went out of the principal's office and dialed Jack's number to tell him what he found out.

U.S Embassy

8:20 AM

"Okay, Martin. Find out anything from that kid. I'm now in the embassy checking for something about this family. I'll call you when I'm done and meet me at the Quarters. Yeah. Bye." Jack hanged up. "Mr. Malone, this way please." A woman accompanied him to an available clerk agent.

Garret's Residence

9:00 AM

Samantha is sitting in the living room of the Garret's home with Mrs. Garret and Celene. "Celene, does Ritauro have a boyfriend?" Sam asked. "No. She never had any. Guys would come up to her and ask if they could court her, well, she would say yes but tell them not to expect because she doesn't want to have a boyfriend yet." Celene answered. "Who's the latest guy whom she dated or went out with?" Sam asked again. "Ralph. Ralph Marquez. He's a 12th grade cutie. He actually called me this morning as he found out about what happened." Celene replied. "Can you describe him to me?" Sam said. "He's around 5'8 of height then fair complexion. His hair is short and black. Green eyed and to top it all he's cute. Typical cute guys. He's also smart though really poor in Latin. He would ran into us and ask Eunice to teach him or help him over his Latin subject. He's half Russian and a quarter of American-Australian. What a combination huh?…Anyway, he's nice and a gentleman. That's all, I guess." Celene said. "Well, that'll do. Is there anyone whom she had fought with? Enemies, as I describe it." Sam said. "As of I know, no. None. Everybody likes her for she's so friendly and outgoing. I think, nobody would hate her for being that. Although, there's this weird girl in school which she befriended but ended unsuccessfully." Celene said. "What's the girl's name?" Sam asked. "Gladys Hammer. She's in our batch but we've never been classmates. For all I know, she's really new in school and she's been from Latvia but she's not Latvian. That's what everybody says. That's what the rumors in school has." Celene replied. "Okay then. We'll do our best in finding her. Thank you Celene. I'm sure wherever Ritauro is, she knows you really cared for her." Sam said to comfort the girl. "I miss her already." Celene mumbled. "Well, I'll go now. Thanks for the help." Sam shook hands with Mrs. Garret and Celene. "Will you call us if you found anything?" Celene asked. "Sure. I will do that personally." Sam smiled. "I'll accompany you through the door." Mrs. Garret said. She escorted Sam out of their living room and through the door. "Please, do you best to find her. She's such a sweet girl. Mrs. Higaki would be so lonely if something bad might happen to her." Mrs. Garret said. "We'll do." Sam ended then went to her car and drove back to the Quarters.

Higaki Residence

10:00 AM

"She said she wanted to be a teacher, you know. I always wanted her to be a doctor and so does her father. It was our dream for her. We wanted her to live successfully in the future. But on her last birthday, she told me she wanted to be just a teacher. It's not bad, you know. I want her to do what she feels she's comfortable with. I'm happy she has dreams and I can see that she's doing her part as well. I'm working every single day just to save money for her future and I don't care if I get sick but she told me the other day that she's contented of what she has right now. She doesn't need to be that wealthy to be happy. I was actually happy when she said that." Mrs. Higaki said as she stares at the picture frame of Eunice's she was holding. "Every mother wishes her children to have a better life in the future. That's why we're working so hard. You're lucky your daughter understands. Some mothers have kids who're not contented." Vivian said. Mrs. Higaki looked at her and smiled. "Mrs. Higaki…" "Please call me Song or Elen in English." Mrs. Higaki interrupted. "Elen, have you observed Ritauro worried of something or is there something or anything that's bothering her?" Vivian asked. "No. She seems happy. She sings or hums sometimes and it's just a normal thing that she does." Mrs. Higaki answered. "Do you feel if she hides something from you?" Vivian asked again. "No. Well, she asked me maybe a week ago if I would let her have a boyfriend and I said before she answers the guy, let me meet the guy first then I'll let her if I want the guy. She didn't react violently so I thought she was okay with it." Mrs. Higaki replied. "Okay. I'll leave you now to have a moment with yourself. If there's anything you want, just call me in this number or if the kidnappers might call, call us immediately. We'll do our very best to find your daughter." Vivian said as she handed the woman her calling card. "Okay. Thank you." Mrs. Higaki replied. "Okay then." Vivian exited through the door and drove herself back to the Quarters.

FBI Quarters: Bull Pen

11:15 AM

"Well? What have we got?" Jack asked his group. "I've gone through all the cab garages and they've got no clue who might the driver be. They suspect that the guy might have car napped the cab and then kidnapped the girl." Danny reported. "That's possible but is there someone who reported that he's been car napped?" Jack asked. "That I also checked. No. There wasn't any. So I've got the feeling that this guy is really the cab driver of the cab then kidnapped the girl." Danny replied. "That makes us more difficult to find the kid. "Viv, what have you got?" Jack faced Vivian who sat beside him. "The mother said nothing weird or unusual happened to Ritauro. She didn't feel if the kid's hiding something from her so, no clue at all." Vivian said. "Sam?" Jack asked Sam who sat in front of him. "Ritauro's best friend said about this weird girl in their school who just transferred there recently, named Gladys Hammer and a guy who courted Eunice recently as well, named Ralph Marquez." Sam answered. "Who's Eunice?" Danny asked. "Ritauro Higaki, 16 years old, pure Japanese, intelligent girl, very outgoing and one of the populars in school and stunningly gorgeous. Also known as Eunice. That's her name in English. Lives only with her mother named Song Higaki or Elen in English. Father died 13 years ago named Sagare Higaki or Edward in English." Martin answered as he entered the group's conversation. "Sorry I'm late. I've been talking to Ralph Marquez and Mr. Carl Nelly. Man, I tell you that professor is really weird. He even asked me if it was necessary for a detective to ask questions. I don't know if his mind was still in Mars." Martin joked. "Is he really smart or just playing smart?" Danny added. Sam smiled while Vivian giggled. "So, what've you got?" Jack cut them off. "Let's start with Ralph Marquez. He said he's interested in Eunice and he really wants Eunice to be his girlfriend but he wouldn't do such thing to her. Well, I don't suspect him. Anyway, he had not contacted her for a week already because he's been busy with his basketball practices and some projects in Physics and a term paper in History. He hasn't also seen Eunice around campus for a week and obviously, he hasn't talked yet to her. But they were dating for almost 2 months already." Martin reported. "What about that weird professor?" Danny asked. "Well, I asked him why he gave her an A Minus for not knowing the exact time Bonaparte died, well, he reasoned out that she was always the know-it-all in the class so she dared her to know the answer to that question and promised to give her an A Plus in her card and let her skip the exams this semester. Unfortunately, he said she hasn't gotten an answer to the question so he gave her an A Minus. He also said, she was lucky enough and thank him for giving her still an A rather than a B. How tough is that? She's still in the 10th grade but the professor handles the class like they were in some year in college." Martin replied. "Well, can't blame a professor." Sam interrupted then went to check her notebook again if she misses a detail. "Well, we still hasn't gotten any." Jack said. "Why don't you check Gladys Hammer, Martin. Celene said Eunice didn't have her as her friend so maybe she might have not-so-good feelings about her." Sam said to Martin. "Why don't you and Martin do that, Sam?" Jack said. "Okay." Sam replied. "Okay. Danny, come with me. Viv…" Jack paused. "Don't worry, I'll stay here and check." Vivian continued. "Wait. What happened to you in the embassy?" Martin remembered. "Well, nothing. They've got no records of Japanese discrimination or whatsoever." Jack replied. "Oh. Okay. Let's go?" Martin asked Sam. "Yeah." Sam then started walking out of the room as Martin follows her.

Container Van

1:00 PM

Eunice sits in a chair, tied; from her mouth down to her feet. The cab driver then sits in front of her and stares at her then touches her face now drenched with sweat. "Do you want me to take off the handkerchief from your mouth?" The man asked. Eunice nodded in pain. The man did as what he asked then touched her face again. "What do you want from me?" Eunice silently asked. "Well, nothing. Money perhaps." The man replied. "We're not rich. My family's cost of living is through selling of tofu and noodles but it doesn't click anymore." Eunice said. "I know. Everything about you and your mother I know, Eunice." The man said. "How?" Eunice asked looking both startled and scared. "Can't you remember me, Eunice?" The man asked again. Eunice moved her head horizontally saying no. "Well, I was one of your regular customers and then I was the one who sold you those shoes." The man pointed down to her silver flats. "Oh my god. You're a stalker." Eunice said now feeling scared. "No. I'm not a stalker. I'm just your admirer. But you didn't recognize me. Never." The man glared at her. "You, psycho." Eunice mumbled but the man slapped her face and she gave out a loud scream then she got slapped again. "Quiet!" The man barked. He gripped her neck and choked her. "If you wouldn't keep quiet, you'll easily be dead. I want to get what I want. Just hang on there for a couple of hours then I'll bring you back home, safe and sound." The man whispered to her ears. He then let go of her neck then she started coughing and grasping for air then her mouth was covered with a handkerchief again.


	3. Chapter 3

20 hrs. and 25 min. MISSING

Forehill International School

1:45 PM

Sam and Martin entered the school's library to go and meet with Gladys Hammer. "Miss Gladys Hammer?" Sam asked to the girl with glasses and reading the morning's newspaper. "Yes? Who're you?" Gladys asked and looked Sam from head to foot. "I'm Agent Samantha Spades and this is Agent Martin Fritzgerald. We're just going to ask some few questions regarding Ritauro Higaki or Eunice." Sam flashed her badge to the girl as well as Martin. "Please, take a sit." Gladys shoved them to the nearest couch. "What about her?" Gladys asked. "We were informed that you refused to befriend her. Is that true?" Sam asked directly. "Yeah." Gladys replied frankly. "Why?" Sam added. "It is because I don't want to. Its none of your business actually. Its none of anybody's business." Gladys said. "Well, if you want to help solve the case immediately, please do cooperate with us." Sam said frustratingly. "The thing Agent Spade is…Well, if you think I've got to do with her disappearance, I tell you now, I can't do such thing as that. I may not like her but I'm not a kidnapper." Gladys said. "How did you know she was kidnapped?" Martin interrupted looking suspiciously. "Its in every corner's rumors. Poor kid, she's such a sweetheart for everyone." The bell rang that meant of the end of the break. "I've got to go now. I still have classes." Gladys stood up and Sam and Martin followed her. "If there are still questions you'd like to ask, I'm free after class." Gladys said. "Well, that's all we needed. Thanks for the help." Sam said then walked out without looking at her and smiling. The two went out of the library then saw Gladys took a curve heading for the next floor. "She's like that, you know. That's why nobody likes to be her friend." A girl in sweatshirt said to Sam and Martin. "Sorry. You are?" Sam asked the girl. "Hannah Jews." The girl replied. "Hannah. Hi. What did you say earlier?" Sam asked again. "She doesn't have any friends. But some knows that she and Ralph had a secret relationship for a couple of months before Ralph started going out with Eunice." Hannah said. Sam looked at Martin. "That's why." Sam smiled over Martin. "Thank you Hannah." Martin said. "Pleasure to help." Hannah then left. "Revenge is sweet." Sam mumbled.

FBI Quarters: Bull Pen

2:00 PM

"Johnson…" Vivian answered her cell phone. "Relax Elen. It would be alright. Okay, I'll be coming over there. Is still there anything that the kidnapper said?" Vivian says. "Okay. Just stay there Elen and be calm. We're going to get your daughter." Vivian then hang up. She stormed out of the office then dialed Jack's number.

Taxi's Garage Shop

2:00 PM

"Alright Viv. We'll be there. Thanks." Jack hang up his phone and turned to face the operator of the taxies. "Here's the log book I keep in records. Here are all the drivers who drove their taxis during this date and 2 drivers matches the date and time you said." The operator handed the log book to Jack. Danny stared at the operator to examine his good looks. "Danny, copy this down and we'll search for them. Viv called to tell me that the kidnapper called Ritauro's mother. We'll meet her there." Jack said. Danny did what he was told. After, the two drove to the Higaki's residence to find out what the kidnapper wants.

Higaki Residence

2:45 PM

Jack and Danny entered the house as Martin opened the door for them. Sam and Martin also arrived at the house as soon as Vivian called them to inform them of the latest buzz. "Are we late?" Danny whispered to Martin. Martin smiled and shook his head. Vivian was sitting beside Elen as Elen tries to speak clearly with tears running down her cheeks and told everyone what the kidnapper said. Sam was sitting opposite to the two and Martin sat beside her. Jack stood by the empty fire place and Danny stood near the wall. Everyone was so eager to listen.

"Mrs. Higaki, we found out possible matches of the kidnapper. We'll try to check on them. If ever the kidnapper calls again, just talk to them and know what they really want. Viv and Danny will set up a track record of the phone calls coming in, so we can also hear what the kidnapper wants. Don't let them feel that you've been guarded. But if ever they already know, just don't offend them or they might hurt your daughter. Okay?" Jack said to Elen. Elen couldn't speak anymore so she just listened and shook her head. "Sam and Martin, we'll split the task of finding and checking these guys. Let's go individual search. Here are yours." Jack gave them the names and the addresses of the possible cab drivers that he and Danny just got from the Taxi Garage earlier. The three went on to their search as Danny calls the quarters to bring the track record equipment needed to the residence.

Suburbs

"Jack, he's not our guy." Martin said as he calls Jack after inquiring the man he has to check. "Okay. I'll go meet Sam." Martin clicked off his phone then once again looked at the house of the man. Jack, on the other hand, hasn't been too lucky because the man he chose to check on isn't the right one. He hopes Sam finds it. Sam had already inquired and questioned the man she was given a task off. The man denies but she's got the suspicion already. She was never wrong of her suspicions. She thanked the man and exited the house but then called Jack and Martin to inform them of her suspicion and needed them to give her a back up. She stayed in her car and watched the surroundings and if the man went out of his house. Not too long, Martin and Jack came and the three went to the man's house again. But the man had already left. He passed through the back door. From there, they have now a lead as to where they could find Eunice.

FBI Quarters: Bull Pen

4:15 PM

"The kidnapper called again. We've got the place. Let's get her out there safely." Jack commanded his team. Sam, Martin and Danny together with Jack brushed their way out to the place they tracked the kidnapper.

Container Van

5:00 PM

Jack signals Danny to check the perimeter then signals Martin to cover him. Sam, Martin and Jack alternated their positions as they get closer to the van. As they now reached the van, Sam and Martin pointed their guns ahead of them, ready for a shoot out. Jack puts his gun back to his holster then slowly opens the back door of the car. Sam then moves to check the front part of the car. No one was there. The van is empty. "It's a trap." Jack said pissed off. The four went to search the perimeter to find any clues but when they haven't found any, they decided to go back to the headquarters.

Higaki Residence

6:25 PM

The phone rings. Vivian with the man operating the track record device signals Elen to pick the up the phone. "Do you think I'm too ignorant and idiotic not to know that this phone call is tracked down? Well, guess what? Continue tracking me down. If you can. If you find me, then lucky for all of you. But if you won't, in an hour, I will kill this poor Japanese kid. "No! Please!" Elen screamed. The call had ended. But they tracked the place where it came from. Vivian informed the rest of the team then rushed to Elen to comfort her.


	4. Chapter 4

City Street

6:30 PM

"This guy's playing on us. Vivian said he called again and told them to keep tracking him but if we couldn't find him in an hour, he'll kill Eunice." Jack said to the others. "Now, he wants to play hide and seek huh?" Danny started a sense of humor. "What does this guy wants anyway?" Sam asked herself. "Let's go back to the place where Sam found the suspect." Jack said to Danny who's driving. "What's the address?" Danny asked Sam. The four went back to the place of the suspected cab driver. They waited for almost 30 minutes outside the house. Danny and Martin checked out the house's perimeter but haven't found any suspicious item or event. After 40 minutes of waiting, a cab parked in front of the house then for about a minute, the man they were looking for went out of the house then entered the car then the car drove. The four followed the cab as it turned into a dark street just a few blocks away from the house. "Open your eyes." Martin mumbled. The cab stopped to an empty depot building and the four saw the two men carrying a big and long sack. "That's our girl." Danny said and pointed to the sack. "Get ready for a raid." Jack said. Sam pulls her gun out and so as Danny. As the two men entered the empty depot building, the four went out of the car. Not so soon, they entered the building.

Empty Depot Building

7:25 PM

Danny and Sam hides behind the big boxes as Jack and Martin hides behind the piled chairs. Jack signals Danny to cover him and Martin looked at Sam. Sam nods then quietly and smoothly run through the back of the piled ply woods in the end part of her side. Martin also did what Sam does on his opposite side.

"Freeze! FBI!" Danny called as he showed himself to the two kidnappers. The two men were surprised to see him and instantly shoots at him as they saw Jack came out from his behind. Sam and Martin went out to cover Danny and Jack through the open shoot out. The two kidnappers had forgotten to get their hostage as they were busy aiming their shots and avoiding the bullets. Sam signals for a cover to get the girl then Martin covers Sam and so does Jack. Danny saw one of the kidnappers escaped through the fire exit so he rushed out of the building and chased after the man. Martin shot the other man and dropped dead to the floor. A head shot. "Clear!" Jack called. Sam unties the victim's hands and feet and took of the handkerchief placed on her mouth. "Don't be scared. We're here to rescue you. Are you okay?" Sam asked Eunice. "Yes. Where's my mother?" Eunice asked still in the stage of shock because of the shoot out. "She's in your home waiting for you. We'll bring you to her immediately." Sam said and helped the girl walk out of the building. Martin, who ran out of the building to help Danny after he shot at the other kidnapper, went back with Danny on his side. "Are you okay?" Sam called as she saw Danny and Martin. "Yeah. Just a little cut." Danny joked. He was hit in his left leg. "We'll bring you to the hospital." Martin said and then opened the cab and then placed Danny on the passenger's seat. "We'll meet you after this." Martin said to Jack and Sam. He then drove the cab to the hospital. Jack also drove Sam and Eunice back to the headquarters. Sam called Vivian to inform them that they found Eunice already and bring Elen to the quarters.

FBI Quarters: Bull Pen

(In Japanese) "Ritauro?" Elen mumbled as she saw her daughter in ragged look of the last outfit she wore before she was kidnapped. "Ma…" Eunice hugged her mother so tightly. The two cried and laughed and talked and gave comfort to each other.

Vivian noticed Danny and Martin missing. Sam explained to her what happened and not too soon, the mother and the daughter decided to go home already. Vivian offered to give them a ride home. "Before I might forget, I know who planned all this kidnapping." Eunice said to Jack and Sam. "Who?" Jack asked. "Its Hannah Jews. She was the ex girlfriend of Ralph Marquez. The guy I'm constantly dating right now. I heard her voice when I was placed in a container van. She ordered the two guys who were actually stalking me for over a month already. She wanted to just scare all of us away but she doesn't have any intention of killing me. I hope you wouldn't go after her." Eunice said. "But, Hannah told me that Ralph's ex girlfriend is Gladys Hammer." Sam said, confused. "Gladys is weird and unsuccessfully haven't been my friend, but she couldn't do such thing to me. I know that. It was Hannah really who planned all of this. Those two men, they were Hannah's cousins. Unluckily, they both perished." Eunice explained. "So that's why she just came up to me and Martin after we talked to Gladys. "Please, don't put her to jail. I'm fine now." Eunice begged. "But if we wouldn't, there's no guarantee that she won't do it again to you." Sam said. "Just don't, okay." Eunice tries to smile. "We can't promise you that. What she did was considered a crime. But what we can promise is, we won't put her into jail but instead, we'll recommend her to be locked up in a rehabilitation center. Okay." Jack interrupted. Eunice shrugged her shoulders then her mother accompanied her out with Vivian behind them.

Jack called Martin to tell them that he and Sam will go to Hannah Jew's house and arrest her for kidnapping Eunice. He explained to him what Eunice told them. He then commanded Martin to stay with Danny as soon as he's wound is finished mending.

Jew's Residence

9:10 PM

"Yes?" Mrs. Jews opened the door. "Agent Malone and Agent Spade of the FBI. We're here to talk with your daughter, Hannah." Jack said as he and Sam flashed their badges. Mrs. Jews had let them entered the house looking worried and scared of what is happening.


	5. Chapter 5

Hospital

"What did Jack said?" Danny asked as he lies down in the hospital bed. "They found out the one who's behind the kidnapping." Martin answered. "Who is it then?" Danny asked irritatingly. "A girl named Hannah Jews who happened to be the ex girlfriend of Eunice's constant date." Martin patiently explained the details about the girl. "You know what, you'd better get some rest so that you can get out of here immediately." Martin said. "Yeah, I should. I hate hospitals. I hate living like a prisoner." Danny replied. "What's the matter?" Martin asked worriedly. "Nothing. Revenge is sweet huh?" Danny said about what Martin explained to him. "Just like what Sam said." Martin mumbled. "How're you and Sam?" Danny changed the topic. "Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Martin patted Danny's wounded leg then smiled and exited the room. "That hurts you know!" Danny called as he tries to reach and rub his wounded leg.

FBI Quarters: Bull Pen

11:30 PM

Martin went to the bulletin board where Eunice's picture is placed. Now that the case was solved, its now time to move on. Tomorrow, expect the unexpected. He took the picture from the bulletin board then closed the folder where the kidnapping case was filed. He turned around to see Sam smiling at him. He then smiles back.


End file.
